Me and The Eds
Me and the Eds ''(also called ''Casimus and The Eds) was a fan made spin-off series of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is where Casimus Prime moves into the cul-de-sac and Edd is his new brother. It was ended and cancelled on May 13, 2011. Plot All the characters return with just a few tweaks. Nazz has 2 sisters who model for PCS magazine (Peach Creek Sports). Jimmy has had his retainer removed. Although Eddy appears to have the same age, his height is closeto his brother´s. Kevin actually likes Ed and Edd but still hates Eddy. Ed has the ability to change to Edzilla whenever he gets angry. Eddy actually lives a life as a robber too. Whenever everyone goes to sleep, he sneaks into their houses and takes their cash. When Eddy is a robber, he has a very Rorschach-ish look to him. Casimus looks almost exactly like Edd except he has a blue t-shirt, a red baseball cap with a black rim (which Kevin gave to him), black shorts and black sneakers. Without his hat Casimus has a shade of dark brown hair. He was also once seen wearing a WWE Championship Belt. Time and Setting It no longer takes place during the summer but instead on school days and the weekend. It is 2008 and 2009. Edd is not the same as he usually is. His hat does come off on camera revealing that he has a mohawk. He claims that he was "born bald and 1/2". Casimus Prime lives with Edd and actually has his own room. Casimus and Kevin own motorcycles instead of bikes. The episodes mostly start at The Retro Van in van mode. Eddy is in the driver seat, Ed in the passenger seat, and Casimus and Edd on the water-bed. Edd is usually seen reading a book while the 4 discuss their plan to scam or live through the day. The Eds repair it in the episode Return of the Retro Van. Season 1 *''"Meet Prime": Casimus moves in after his old house was burned down by the cops (Casimus says "It kinda involved terrorists, But that's another story"). *"Return of the Retro Van": The Eds rebuild the van into a battle station. *"Prime Riders": Casimus and the Eds build motorcycles for Kevin's new track in his backyard. *"Crime Scam Investigation": Eddy dresses as a robber and steals the kids cash after his roller-coaster scam fails. *"Captain Melonhead vs. Casimus Prime": Captain Melonhead tries to tell the kids of Metroplex that Casimus Prime is an evil robot from another planet and tries to destroy him. *"Melonhead Unmasked": After Melonhead fails to defeat Casimus Prime, he unmasks himself in front of everyone and quits his job. *"The Pied Piper of Peach Creek": Casimus' flute playing ability kicks in when Rolf's barn animals follow him to school and won't leave him. *"Ed Trek": The Space Outlaws are called into action when the Kankers team up with Kevin and Rolf to kick them out of the cul-de-sac. *"Edformers": The Eds and Casimus go see the new RoboMorphers movie and become the robots themselves. *"Spa Day": Edd takes Eddy and Casimus to the spa. *"Edtron": The Eds become robots and combine with Casimus (who is already half robotic) to form thier own robot superhero. *"Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise": The Edstarfleet rebuild their crown jewel ship to face off against the Renegade Forces. *"Eddy of the Mask": Eddy steals a mask that turns him into an adult so he can get into the local casino which is having a huge big piggy-bank shaped pinata (filled with money). *"Watch-Eds": Primeschach, Nite Ed and Dr. Eddhattan try to resolve a murder against the CoEddyian. *"Powerball: Evolution": After hearing a myth about 6 power balls, The Eds travel to China and are transported to the location of the Powerballs. *"Ed Trek: Voyage of the Planet Jeweled": When thrown off course, the crew of the Enterprise find themselves on the planet Jeweled. *"The Fast and The Eddyious": Eddy and Kevin enter the world of street racing. Season 2 *"Edbusters": Casimus, Kevin, and The Eds become ghost hunters. *"Kamen Rider Ed Knight": The Eds become Kamen Riders. *"Gaming The System": Edd builds a machine that allows you to go into your favorite video game. *"The Day The Cul-De-Sac Stood Still": Two kids that resemble Gort and Klaatu from TDTESS come to the cul-de-sac. *"Toturefest": Chris is forced to miss a carnival. *"An Alien Among Us": Chris starts to dress like a character in one of Ed's new comics. *"CyberCop": The Eds bring life to a robot policeman, only for it to against them. *"Fatten Up": After an alergic reaction, making Ed fat, the kids start calling him "Blob". *"Ed, What Would Happen?": The Eds reenact the show "Dude, What Would Happen" *"Edbusters 2": Nazz and Kevin join the Edbusters before they deal with thier biggest challenge ever. *"Meet ThugLife": ThugLife64 moves into the Cul-de-Sac and becomes friends with Casimus and The Eds. *"Podracer Ed00": Chris, Kevin, and The Eds pilot podracers. *"E.I Joe": The kids enter the world of GI Joe. *"The Ed in The Iron Mask": Edd accidentally welds a iron mask onto Ed's face. *"Ed Trek: The Final Showdown": The Edstarfleet and the Renegade Forces face off for the last time. *"Ed Wheels": The Eds learn Casimus has a car. *"Casimus and The Eds Very Special Christmas Special": Casimus, Edd, and Phineas go to the North Pole to meet Santa Claus. *"District E.9": The kids of the cul-de-sac team up to defeat an army of carnivorious aliens. *"Ed Circuit": Casimus and Edd build a replica of a robot that they saw in a movie. *"Eds Gone Wild": When Ed's favorite comic book is cancelled, he accidentally subscribes to Girls Gone Wild. *"The 2010 Peach Creek Olympics": Casimus and Edd take part in the Anual Peach Creek Olympics. *"Ed Morphin' Power Rangers": Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, and Casimus become the original Power Rangers. *"Powerball Evolution 2:Reborn :The Cul-De-Sac must protect the powerballs from the invaders by stopping them . *Ed Trek:Voyager: The Eds and The Kids join forces together to fight off the Kankers. Theme The theme is a funky version of the ''Ed, Edd n Eddy theme played in Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool episode "Eddy Don't Hurt Me". When it shows the title card (certain episode titles have the word Ed in them) "That's My Horse" is played. Real-World References *When Prime's room is completed in "Meet Prime" there is a Jeff Dunham Peanut doll on his bed. *Phineas Flynn from the sister show Phineas and Ferb makes a cameo in "Return of the Retro Van". He is now a new character. *Casimus has a gold, silver, red and black version of Optimus Prime in his room when Eddy proclaims "The guy's a big Robomorphers fan". Instead of being called Optimus Prime, it is called "RoboHero Commander". *There is a Brinks Home Security-ish looking sign outside of Edd's house. *Eddo returns to show off Casimus' ability as a ventriloquist and says lines portraying Jeff Dunham. He says "Ed-dy-Dy. Your the other short guy". As well as "Ed-D-Dy. Mc-Gee. Dot com." *The Futurama character Bender appears in "Edformers" as one of the Destructobots. *The Reboot characters Hack and Slash appear as droids named Slack and Hash. *Edd was once seen reading the Watchmen novel with Casimus. *In Season 2, Casimus' t-shirt has the COBRA symbol on it from GI Joe. *Casimus' car is a clone of the DeLorean Time Machine in the Back To The Future saga. *Johnny 5 from Short Circuit makes a cameo appearance. Quotes *'Casimus Prime': "What da heck is that?" Eddy: "Oh that? That's our secret hideout. It costs ya a buck to get in." Edd: "Eddy! Casimus Prime has been with us only for a week, he deserves to check the van out." Ed: "Watch out for the leopards." Eddy: "This is a joke right? Hey, Antonucci? Erase Casimus and I'll give ya a jawbreaker." wall broken Casimus Prime: "Come back in a week and I will have turned this van into a better thing." Ed: "I hope it's a Robomorpher." Casimus Prime: "Boys, welcome to our battle station. Fortress Edimus." ---- *'Casimus Prime': "I gotta tell ya Kevin, next time Eddy p***es me off, I'm putting his nude photoshoot pictures on UScreen." ---- *'Ed': "What? I can't hear you. Yeah I'm using my shoe as a phone." Eddy: "Have you seen my Casimus-Crusher Machine lately?" Edd: "Oh that old thing? I tore it apart. Sold parts to make spare parts for the Enterprise." Eddy: "DOUBLE CROSSER!" Eddy: "TRAITOR ---- *'Ed': "Sorry Angus, but ya gotta go." him in the pool Edd: scared "Ed? Why did you throw a rotten fish in the pool!?" Edd: "Yeah, Angus was just a pain in the a**. He kept on hogging the gravy bath and stole all my chickens." *'Casimus Prime': "PU! Somebody threw a stink bomb in there!" Eddy: "Ed, your the other dead meat." Ed: "Good thing I still got Angus." Edd: "Ed, you threw Angus in the pool causing him to evaporate." Ed: "Darn it. *'Eddy's Dad'"Eddy, your stink bomb burned every cent we had." Eddy: "Huh?" Eddy's Dad: "You're grounded." Eddy: "What? First, at the beginning of summer and now?" * Casimus Prime: "Slack! Hash! When I find you, you are ROADKILL!" Slack: "Uh oh." Hash: "I think he means us." ---- *'Casimus Prime': "Who's up for burgers?" Ed: "Can we go to Burger Kingdom? Please? Please? PLEASE!?" Eddy: "Can it Lumpy. That's where we're going." Ed: "Oh." Edd: "You know I'll just get a salad." Eddy: "Vegans. Can't live with 'em. Can't chop 'em down for spare parts." ---- Edd: "What are Prime's shoes doing on the floor? Is he running around barefoot again?" Casimus Prime: "I have a barefoot lifestyle. I dare you to go barefoot for a whole day." Eddy: "I got a bet. If Sockhead over here bails, he has to show what's under his hat for all to see."' ' Edd: "And if I win?" Eddy: "If you win...Prime moves out." Casimus and Edd: "Deal! Edd: "May the best barefooter win." Eddy: "Casimus is now the wierdest name I have ever heard. I mean really wants to be named Casimus I mean c'mon who would want to be named... Casimus Prime: "CHRIS! My name is Chris. Oh snap". Edd: "Chris? That's a really nice name. I have a cousin named Chris". Chris: No kiddin'? Edd: Yeah. Come to think of it, you remind me of him. Eddy: Okay, he's very bloated. Making him fat. So whatever ya do, don't call him Blob. Chris: C'mon bud for old times sake. Ed: Did you just call me...Blob? Chris: No. Ed: RRRRRAAAAARRRRRG! Eddy: Told ya not to do that. Chris: I called him Bud not Blob. Eddy: Dude, I found a cool pathway that could take us to alota cash. ThugLife64: Don't ya think we outta come clean with Prime and Double D first? Eddy: Relax Tug. By the time we get back, they won't even though we left. ThugLife64: Actually (ahem), my name's Tony. Ed: Finally, my District 9 comic came. I'll give this poster to Prime. Alien Drone: (low growling) Ed: Eddy? Is that you? Okay, very funny. Joke's over. Eddy? Alien Drone: RAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!!!!! Ed: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!! ALIEN!!! ThugLife64: Ed. Talk to me bro. Are you okay? Ed: This is not our planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again. *'Edd': Eddy, quit yanking or otherwise it won't...(his hat rips off). Casimus Prime: HOLY CRAP! Edd: Okay. It's true. I have a mohawk. I'm nothing but a freak without my hat. A mask for head. And now it's gone. My secret's out. I'm a freak (starts crying)! ThugLife64: Your right. You looked better without the hat. Eddy: Listen Double D. I'm sorry for revealing your secret, and destroying your hat. To make it up to ya, I'll buy ya a new one. Edd: Really? You'd do that for me? Casimus Prime: Yeah. You looked better with than without it. *'Casimus Prime': You ready for a surprise? Tah-Da. Edd: You have a car? Eddy: A DeLorean? Ed: Hey, this is the car in Back to The Future. Casimus Prime: Wanna go for a ride? Eddy: A'ight. I'll even give ya some tips on how to turn this jalopy into a shining... Casimus Prime: I was talking to Phineas,' '''Eddy. '''Phineas': Sure. As long I as I get shotgun. Casimus Prime: DeLoreans only have 2 seats. Phineas: I knew that. *'Edd': Ed, I noticed you changed your locker theme. Ed: That's because Master-o thought monsters were scary. So they cancel-ed it. Phineas: But luckily, he changed the theme. I tried to convince him to do "Builder Battles" but that's more my style. ThugLife64: So what's the new theme? Ed: It's this awesome magazine and DVD series called Girls Gone Wild. Where pretty ladies have to... Edd: YOU SUBSCRIBED TO GIRLS GONE WILD?! Okay Eddward calm down. Ed: What's so bad? ThugLife64: Hey Prime, Ed here wants to know what Girls Gone Wild is. Casimus Prime: Ed. Girls Gone Wild is an adult magazine that you don't need to look at. Phineas: Let me have a look. (flips a few pages) This ain't so...(finds a bad page) oh oh. Ed what are you thinking you sicko? Oh, dude. ThugLife64: That has got to go. Edd: Edward James Hatcherson. I am getting rid of all of these magazines and DVDs. Tony, Phineas, Casimus. Take Ed down to the comic shop to find a new age-apropriate hobby. Phineas: We're on it. Casimus Prime: C'mon Ed. Maybe we can find a good movie series for you to enjoy. Or a music artist. May I recomend Bon Jovi? Or the King of Pop Michael Jackson? Trivia *In Eddy of the Mask, Eddy's birthday is revealed as July, 22. *Kash from the new Geico commercials makes a cameo appearance in a custom commercial in Me and The Eds quoting "The Money You Could Be Saving With Geeko". *PCJH now hosts a new cafeteria event, Poundful Pizza Friday. It basically serves pizza of every topping and even mixtures, made to order. The event happens every Friday at PCJH. Casimus is the "Pizza King" for eating the most slices in one day. *Casimus' "substitute" real name has been revealed as Chris. The writer announced he will not reveal Casimus' real name (as it is his own). *A Season 2 is currently being made. *Effective of the final Ed Trek episode, Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb is a permanent character. *Even though he is 14, Casimus has a car. Category:Fan-Fiction